iansurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Hasetsu
|numberofcastaways = 20|tribes = |filminglocation = Hasetsu, Japan|seasonrun = December 4, 2019 – December 23, 2019|previousseason = Konoha|nextseason =All-Stars }}Survivor: Hasetsu is the seventh season of the online version of the Reality TV show, Survivor, which began on December 4th, 2019, and ended with a live reunion on December 23rd, 2019. It ended with Ethan H. defeating Sal P. and Nolan K. at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-4-0 vote. The jury vote ended in a tie between two players. Ethan and Sal received four votes each. The third finalist Nolan, broke the tie in favor of Ethan, making them the Sole Survivor. Production This season features twenty new castaways. The season started off with two tribes. Axel, wearing grey, and Lutz, wearing green. On Day 4, a third tribe was introduced, Euler, wearing pink. On Day 10, the tribes merged into Nokori, wearing cyan. 24 people applied, ultimately 20 went on to become the castaways competing in the game. The full cast of 20 including tribal designations was revealed on December 4, 2019. Twists/Changes *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' There was one hidden idol placed in the tribe camp, they could be found in a Tengaged's user's oldest blog. *'The Arena: '''Throughout the pre-merge portion of this game, castaways have a decision to make before every immunity challenge, whether they'd like to visit ''The Arena or not. If five or fewer people visit The Arena, they will safety leave the game for two rounds. If six or more players choose to visit The Arena, these players will lose their opportunity to visit and instead rejoin their tribe for the immunity challenge. The players who chose to attend and are on the losing tribe will lose their vote for that tribal council, players on the winning tribe will have their right to vote back for the next tribal council they attend. *'Tribe Expansion:' With 18 castaways left, a tribe expansion occurred introducing the Euler tribe. Castaways Episode Guide * : Sal played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against him. Because Josh was the only person who could be voted for, he was automatically voted out by default. * : Ethan played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Sal, negating all votes against him. * : Ethan played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Nolan, negating all votes against him. * : Nolan played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Ethan, negating all votes against him. * : Ethan played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Nolan, negating all votes against him. * : The vote was declared a deadlock, Kelly drew the purple rock and was eliminated. * : The final vote resulted in a tie. The Second Runner-Up, Nolan, would become a member of the Jury to cast the tie-breaking vote. Voting History * : Castaway temporarily left their tribe to visit The Arena. * : Sal played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes against him. Because Josh was the only person who could be voted for, he was automatically voted out by default. * : Ethan played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Sal, negating all votes against him. * : Ethan played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Nolan, negating all votes against him. * : Nolan played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Ethan, negating all votes against him. * : Ethan played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Nolan, negating all votes against him. * : The vote was declared a deadlock, Kelly drew the purple rock and was eliminated. * : The final vote resulted in a tie. The Second Runner-Up, Nolan, would become a member of the Jury to cast the tie-breaking vote. Category:Seasons